


The Study Date

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Umeko is a delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: They managed to study for a good ten minutes before Yahaba groaned.“Okay I’m bored.” He sighed, plopping his face into his textbook.Sequel to These Bonds that Bind Us (but you don't have to read one to understand the other, but you should read both!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness I made a sequel! Unintentional but I love writing fluff for these boys.

Watari knocked on the door and heard the thumping of someone and their dog running to the door.

“Wata-nii!” Watari grinned at the little girl who had opened the door, her blonde pigtails as frizzy as ever.

“Well well, if it isn’t Umeko-chan! Where’s your lazy brother at? Is he hiding?” Watari and Yahaba were coming over on a Sunday to do homework and study, and Umeko had practically demanded they come over to Kyoutani’s house.

“He’s sleeping. Can you do the thing Wata-nii?” Umeko asked, eyes practically sparkling as Watari entered the house, slipping off his shoes. Kyoutani’s dog, a large Samoyed, jumped on him, nearly knocking him over.

“Didn’t we do the thing two days ago when Yaha-nii and I slept over?” Watari teased, giving the dog a lot of pets.   
“….Maaaaaaybe. But it’s fun to see Wata-nii draw pretty pictures on nii-chan!” Umeko pouted. Watari, weak to puppy dog eyes from dogs and children, sighed.

“Alright. We have to wake him up anyways. So you gotta be quiet.” He put his finger to his lips and she copied him, looking serious.

“We gotta be quiet, Kara.” She whispered to the dog, who barked quietly. Watari chuckled as he headed up the stairs to Kyoutani’s room, the girl and the dog right behind him. He slowly opened the door, spotting his grumpy soulmate sprawled on the bed face-up, his blanket half-covering him and his legs dangling off the end. Watari snuck close to Kyoutani, Umeko following him. Her eyes widened with awe as Watari lightly touched Kyoutani’s cheek, leaving a trail of color. Kyoutani shifted, but didn’t wake up. Watari resisted the urge to laugh as he proceeded to draw whiskers on his cheek and a little cat nose on his own. Kyoutani’s nose wrinkled adorably when Watari gently poked it. Umeko stifled her giggles with a hand on her mouth. Watari pulled out his cell phone and turned the camera around, taking a selfie and sending it to Yahaba.

“Alright, Umeko-chan. Why don’t you wake him up?” Watari grinned, standing back. Umeko grinned mischieviously and turned to Kara.

“Go get him, girl!” She pointed at her brother and the dog barked before jumping on the bed, directly on Kyoutani. The boy groaned as he immediately woke up, the dog licking his face.

“Kara! Kara! Okay I love you too! Off!” On his order, Kara jumped back off the bed, circling Watari’s feet.

“Morning princess.” Watari grinned. Kyoutani grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The cat face was still on his face, much to Watari’s delight. Some of his colors would fade after a few seconds, but others lasted up to a whole day (which he found out after a makeout session.)

“What time is it?” Kyoutani yawned, fumbling for his phone.

“10. Shigeru’s on his way so go get ready. We’re studying today.” Kyoutani groaned loudly, flopping back down on his bed and pulling his blanket over his head.

“I hate studying.” Came the grumpy response. Watari rolled his eyes and reached for the blanket, yanking it.

“I know you do Ken, but you promi- SHIT!” Watari yelped as Kyoutani suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him down on the bed.

“Swear!” Umeko giggled. Kyoutani poked his head out from the blankets and sent Umeko a look. The girl giggled again before running out of the room, Kara following her.

“You shouldn’t swear in front of kids.” Kyoutani scolded lightly, throwing the blanket over Watari. Watari made a humming noise, choosing to snuggle closer to his personal heater.

“You shouldn’t surprise me like that. Now come on, we gotta get up.” Watari’s words contradicted his actions as he let Kyoutani wrap his arms around him.

“Nah. We can just do this instead of studying.” Kyoutani decided. Watari laughed as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it off and saw tons of emojis in response of the selfie. Kyoutani frowned as he spotted the image before Watari could close his phone.

“Seriously? Again with the drawing on me while I sleep?” Kyoutani was pouting and Watari immediately took another selfie, sending it to Yahaba before his phone was confiscated.

“Your sister used her puppy dog eyes on me. She knows my weaknesses.” Watari chuckled. Kyoutani rolled his eyes and tangled his fingers in Watari’s, his fingers and palm getting died various shades of yellow.

“Nii-chan! Yaha-nii is here!” The door opened again as Umeko announced the arrival of their third soulmate.

“Are you serious? Shinji you were supposed to wake him up, not snuggle!” Yahaba scolded, pulling the blanket off them. Both boys whined immediately at the sudden cold. Unfortunately, Yahaba was used to Kyoutani’s go-to defense and was too far to be pulled on the bed.

“Up. We eat then we study. If you aren’t downstairs in 10 minutes, I’m getting the ice cubes.” Yahaba grabbed Watari’s arm and pulled him out of Kyoutani’s arm, ignoring their protests, and dragging him downstairs.

“Is this what the first-years feel like? I think this is what the first years feel like.” Watari teased as he took a seat on one of the stools at the counter separating Kyoutani’s kitchen from his dining room. Umeko was eating cereal in front of the TV, watching some cartoon.

“Oh shush. You’re lucky you took those cute pictures or you’d be in trouble too.” Yahaba scolded, getting cereal out from the cupboard and pouring bowls for himself and Watari, leaving the box out for Kyoutani. Said teen finally made his way downstairs, sweatpants pulled on and one of his volleyball shirts. He hadn’t bothered to put on his eyeliner. He sat down and began munching on his cereal, pouring himself a cup of milk instead of pouring the milk in his cereal.

“That is still the weirdest thing in the world.” Yahaba sighed, shaking his head as he ate another spoonful of cereal. Kyoutani snorted as he shoved another handful of cereal in his mouth.

“The weirdest thing in the world is Oikawa at karaoke.” Kyoutani grunted. Watari snorted, coughing as he choked on the spoonful of cereal he had just tried to swallow.

“Oh god don’t even remind me.” Yahaba groaned. The three ate their cereal in a similar matter, talking and laughing. At some point Umeko came in with her cereal bowl, reaching up to put it in the sink.

“Nii-chan, where’s Kara’s food?” She asked, pulling open the cupboard.  
“It should be in the red bag on the floor like usual.” Kyoutani glanced up from his nearly-empty bowl.   
“I can’t find it.” Kyoutani sighed as he stood up, taking his bowl to the sink. He looked over his sister into the cupboard.

“It’s literally right there by your foot.” Kyoutani reached down to pick it up, going to pour the food for their dog. Umeko gave Watari a mischievous smile that was gone as soon as Kyoutani turned back around to put the food back.  
“Thanks Nii-chan! You’re the best!” She hugged him before running off to continue her cartoon.

“You DO know she tricked you into feeding the dog for her, right?” Watari pointed out. Kyoutani’s mouth dropped, sending Yahaba and Watari into fits of laughter at the fact their third year, high school boyfriend was tricked by his 8-year old sister.

“W-Wait wait wait. How often does this happen?” Watari asked, gasping for breath. Kyoutani’s silence answered the question and caused the two to laugh even harder, Yahaba nearly falling off his stool.

“T-This is why we need to study.” Yahaba wiped his eyes as he grabbed his bowl and Watari’s, taking the bowls to the sink. Kyoutani grumbled as Yahaba took his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen. Watari made sure to grab his and Yahaba’s backpack before following them upstairs.

“What tests do you have this week, Ken-chan?” Yahaba asked, sitting down on the bed. Kyoutani took his usual spot on the floor, leaning against the bed.

“Biology and math.” He sighed, reluctantly pulling out his books.

“I still cannot believe you’re good at biology. I’m awful at it.” Watari sighed, flopping down next to Kyoutani.

“My dad is a veterinarian and my mom is a doctor, I’d be more surprised if I wasn’t good at biology.” Kyoutani immediately put an arm around Watari, pulling him close. Yahaba smacked the two of them on top of their heads with his notebook, causing both to move away from each other, groaning.

“We can cuddle later. It’s study time.” Yahaba scolded. Watari pouted but moved away to resist temptation, pulling out his own books. They managed to study for a good ten minutes before Yahaba groaned.

“Okay I’m bored.” He sighed, plopping his face into his textbook.

“No shit.” Kyoutani highlighted something in his notebook before tossing the marker across the room.

“Did you actually think we’d be able to study together? On a Sunday morning?” Watari asked, chuckling.

“Yes, but that was before I remembered how annoyingly boring studying was.” Yahaba reached with his hand for Kyoutani’s head, rubbing it. Kyoutani smacked his hand away, scowling.

“Oy. This isn’t a ‘rub the head for good luck’ moment.” Kyoutani stood up, hopping on his bed and pulling Yahaba close.

“Excuse, I know you aren’t snuggling without me.” Watari climbed onto the bed as well, throwing his arm over the two as well. Yahaba squirmed in the middle of the two.

“Get off me you assholes!” Yahaba’s tone didn’t match his words, the boy half-laughing.

“Swear!” A familiar voice called out as she poked her head in. Kyoutani groaned as he looked up, Umeko’s head peeking in.

“Umeko, you promised that you would stay downstairs if they came over to our house.” Kyoutani sighed. Umeko pouted.

“Dad called and asked if you wanted him to bring home pizza for dinner.” The three boys exchanged looks.

“Absolutely. But NO pineapple.” Watari quickly said, Kyoutani clapping a hand over Yahaba’s mouth.

“Of course Wata-nii! Only silly people like pineapple on PIZZA.” Umeko giggled as she closed the door, going back downstairs. Yahaba deflated, collapsing on the bed.

“Well, that proves it. Sorry, Yahaba, no silly people allowed on the bed.” Watari grinned as he sat up, moving out of the way as Kyoutani pushed Yahaba off the bed. The boy screeched as he fell on the floor, Watari laughing as he took Yahaba’s spot, drawing circles on Kyoutani’s arms.

“Why does everyone judge me for my topping choice!? There is absolutely nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza!” Yahaba whined from the floor.

“Hanamaki and Matsukawa have like twenty memes disagreeing with you.” Watari snorted. Kyoutani chuckled, pulling Watari closer.

“We probably have some pineapple I can cut up in the fridge.” Yahaba’s head perked up and he jumped back on the bed, crushing his two boyfriends.

“Jesus maybe you shouldn’t have any pizza if you weigh this much.” Watari wheezed. Yahaba pouted, lying across the two.

“I weigh less than Kentarou!” He pointed out. Kyoutani shrugged.

“Mine’s mostly muscle.” Watari grinned as he reached over, squeezing his boyfriend’s arms.

“So buff. Do you even lift, Shigeru?” Watari yelped as Yahaba pinched his side.

“I can lift more than you can, Shinji.” Watari raised an eyebrow and Kyoutani groaned.  
“Oh god not again.” He let his forehead fall on his bed.

“I bet you a week’s lunch that I can lift more than you.” Watari grinned. Yahaba smirked and nodded. The two spat on their hands before shaking.

“That is still so gross. Like what the fuck who knows where your mouths have been?” Kyoutani looked up at them, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh so our mouths are gross? What a shame, I guess someone doesn’t want to kiss ever again.” Yahaba sighed dramatically, sitting up. Watari nodded, a solemn look on his face as he pulled away from Kyoutani.

“Wait wait wait wait.” The two laughed as Kyoutani backpedaled, sitting up in a hurry. Watari leaned over, giving him a quick kiss and staining his lips red.

“Maybe if you can finish reading through the entire chapter, Yahaba can give you another.” He winked, reaching for Kyoutani’s textbook. The boy groaned as Watari set it in his lap.

“Consider it motivation.” Yahaba snickered, grabbing his own. Watari had to stretch to reach his, and was not surprised to turn back and see both his boyfriends watching him.

“Oogle at the textbook ladies.” Watari snickered, leaning against Kyoutani as he opened his book.

“I’d rather oogle you.” Kyoutani growled, reaching up to give Watari a kiss on the back of the neck.

“Your sister is downstairs. Stop.” Yahaba scolded, pulling Watari closer to him. Kyoutani snorted and turned back to his textbook.

“This is why we should study at my place. I’m a single child with working parents.” Yahaba grumbled. Watari laughed.

“Makes me think you didn’t actually think we’d study during our ‘study’ date.” Watari teased. Yahaba looked him directly in the eyes, and Watari blinked.   
“Oh. Oh shit.” He realized. Yahaba groaned, flopping against Kyoutani.

“Shinji, you are adorable and I love you, but seriously how did you miss that major hint?” He whined.

“Even I knew what he meant, which is why I was surprised when you said we’d study here.” Kyoutani flipped the page in his textbook, ignoring the weight of his boyfriend on his back.

“W-Well we actually had tests this week, what was I supposed to think!?” Watari sputtered.   
“I dunno, that maybe your two super-hot boyfriends wanted to hide away from parents and have sexy alone times since there’s no school?” Yahaba suggested. Kyoutani snorted.

“’Sexy alone times’.” He repeated, burying his face in his textbook as he started laughing. Yahaba smacked him, but he just laughed harder. His laughter was contagious and soon Watari was laughing too, textbooks once again forgotten.

“I had a feeling we wouldn’t have gotten much studying done anyways, to be perfectly honest.” Watari wiped the tears from his eyes, leaning against Kyoutani as well, next to Yahaba.

“When do we ever?”


End file.
